


Toni's Southside Serpent

by DaddiWasHere



Series: Eggplants & Peaches [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Praise Kink, Resistance Play, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddiWasHere/pseuds/DaddiWasHere
Summary: I was drunk when I wrote this and now it's a smut series.





	Toni's Southside Serpent

The cramped bathroom stall was probably filthy. No, it definitely was, but with the wet weather that Riverdale was currently drenched in, the alleyway behind the bar was completely out of the question. Cheryl fucking Blossom wasn’t about to suck dick in the rain.

“It’s so big,” she gasped from her position kneeling on laid out sheets of tissue paper, eyeing up her companion with the furrowed brows of performative innocence. “I don’t think it will fit.”

She bit back a smile when the cock in her grasp jolted in answer. With dialogue straight out of an eighties porno, saliva glistening on her smudged full lips and chin, and a big, throbbing penis cradled in both of her pale manicured hands, the gorgeous red head was practically begging to be fucked – quite literally, actually – and who better to do the deed than a trailer park gangbanger who happened to be hung like a unicorn.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” encouraged Toni with smirking lips and mischievous brown eyes. “Just keep sucking on it, yeah. Just like- like that.”

The Northsider didn’t even hesitate to stick her tongue out and welcome the pink-haired Southie’s dick back into her drooling, warm mouth. Using one soft hand to play with Toni’s furrowy sack and the other jerking off a veiny shaft, Cheryl licked and sucked on the head like it was gourmet vegan ice cream on a hot day. She moaned like it too. To hear them one might assume they were both competing to see who was enjoying the blow job more.

To be frank, Cheryl loved Toni’s dick. She loved the way it was a little darker in tone than the rest of the serpent’s body, how delicious it looked in contrast to her own pale white skin, how it curved up a little to the left when it was fully erect, the way it only fit in both of her hands, throbbing and twitching under her amateur touch, the way it leaked a bit of precum straight into her mouth as she wrapped her lips around the pinkish circumcised tip, how it felt and tasted sliding over her tongue as she sucked Toni’s hard cock, hell, even the way it filled and stretched her whenever Toni began thrusting into her throat with it, or pounding her pussy with it or annihilating her ass with it. It all turned the pampered princess on so much so that she was willing, eager, to let Toni put it anywhere at any time, including dark alleyways and public restroom stalls where anyone could catch them in a compromising position. As long as Toni made her cum.

“You wanna cum around my cock, don’t you baby?”

Cheryl only nodded, intelligent brown eyes locked into each other as she continued to lick, suck and stroke every inch she had at eye level.

“You ready to get fucked?”

The girl nodded again with double the enthusiasm if it were possible. Her cunt was sopping wet and her clit was practically vibrating. She was so horny.

“Then let me fuck your face first.”

The kneeling girl placed her palms against jean-clad thighs, bracing herself as Toni held her head still and began fucking in and out of her mouth.

Sure as fuck Toni Topaz loved the Blossom kid’s mouth. Her plump red lips alone were enough to get any gynephile hard and ready. Toni loved the way those lips left feather-light kisses up and down the flat plane of her stomach before caressing the sensitive tip of her cock, the way they opened up to wrap around her girth and begin sucking her, milking her for all she’s worth. Even how they look with cum spilling through only to have a quick pink tongue lick them clean and swallow her entire load, never wasting a single drop. That last one really does a number on the pink-haired girl, so much so that she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to fuck Cheryl’s pussy at all tonight.

“Fuck, you’re so hot like this, babe. On your knees for me, sucking my cock like that, taking everything I’ve got like a good little slut. Oh…” Toni could feel her orgasm approaching. She was going to try to take her time, but then she remembered that she had the cheer captain at her beck and call, so why the fuck would she do that? So she picked up her pace. Besides, she had work to do. “Ugh… Letting me fuck you like this; using your mouth like a pussy. For fuck's sake, you’re letting me in so deep, babe. Taking me like a pro.”

Toni’s words sent a shiver down Cheryl’s spine. She felt so dirty and… deviant. Toni didn’t hold back when it came to sex. Whether it be a pussy, asshole or the mouth you kiss your mother with, she fucked hard and fast and deep, shoving into Cheryl as far as she could go until her balls were slapping against her chin. She held her still by her red curls so she could guide all movements herself, looking down to stare as her slick thick dick disappeared past swollen lips until Toni’s pelvis bumped against Cheryl’s nose. Cheryl’s eyes were already watering with mascara running down her blushing cheeks. Her hands were now gripping onto the standing girl’s belt for balance as her gag reflex was once again put to the test. The Blossom looked like a little white trash cocksucking whore and Toni loved it.

“God, I just might cum right now." Toni continued to fuck her mouth as she mumbled loud enough for only both of them to hear. "Fuck. You love it, don’t you? You love it when I'm tearing up your throat, don’t you?"

Of course, Cheryl was in no position to answer but the fact that she wasn't trying to discourage the other girl's movements in any way spoke volumes.

"That a yes then? Then I’ll give you what you want. You want me to cum in your mouth?"

Cheryl continued looking up at her, nodding slightly.

"Then you better swallow it.”

And then she came with a groan. Toni held her head close, threading her hands together behind the kneeling girl’s head so she couldn’t move away. Even a little after Cheryl started gently pushing her away and choking around her cock, Toni held the red head to her smooth crotch as she ejaculated inside Cheryl’s mouth, spurt after spurt after spurt as she squeezed as much cum as humanly possible into the other girl’s body. Cheryl could feel her twitch against her chin as she did so, struggling for breath, cum pouring directly into her stomach as she gagged. She felt like Toni's cum dumpster. Sick and twisted, and yet somehow it made her even hornier.

“Damn.”

Toni finally pulled away, all done. While Cheryl had a brief coughing fit and struggled to her feet, almost teetering off balance, Toni tucked herself back into her jeans and zipped up as she moved to leave. A pale manicured hand pushed against her chest.

“Toni? What the fuck?” Cheryl exclaimed, blocking the bartender’s path as she licked her red lips distractedly.

“Do you mind?” said Toni, earning an incredulous brow raise. “My shift starts in five.”

“You can’t just leave. I’m a fucking mess.”

“Yeah, well I can and I am so…”

Cheryl quickly changed her approach, desperation painting her face and voice. “Toni, please. I need you. I need you to fuck me right now, please.” Toni stilled as she whispered into her ear, biting her lobe. “Please. I just need your fingers. Please...”

Cheryl Blossom’s mouth hanged opened as she was gently pushed aside and left behind in the Whyte Wyrm’s filthy restroom with nothing but her hand to satisfy what she craved.

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay if you hated it. It's okay if you didn't. To each their own. Find me here:
> 
>  
> 
> [DaddiWasHere on Tumblr](https://daddiwashere.tumblr.com)


End file.
